


On The Loop

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: All Skywalkers are half feral, Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Imprinting, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obi-Wan does his best, Omega Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: History, Obi-Wan realizes, has a tendency to repeat itself no matter how you wish it wouldn't.When an omega imprints on their chosen mate it changes them, awakens something inside of them that can't ever be put back to sleep, and for the one imprinted upon it can bring either happiness and devotion, or a lifetime of horror. Obi-Wan has lived through this, lives with the aftermath every day, but has never seriously considered that his and Anakin's children would suffer from the same affliction.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 300





	On The Loop

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is very: Everything is kind of the same, except Obi-Wan and Anakin are together, Leia has auburn hair, and Anakin is both less awful and more awful all at the same time. And Padme has a harem of wives, having avoided being the object of Anakin's unhealthy love (Sorry Obi-Wan, but Padme is different).

“So this is it,” Luke said. There was something to his voice, a hitch in his words, that drew Obi-Wan’s attention away from the bustling crowd. In the shadow of the brown hood pulled up over his head Luke’s eyes were a bright, sparkling blue, darting around curiously. The tilt of his mouth spoke to barely concealed awe; when Obi-Wan let himself brush at the connection between them he felt a thrumming in the air around the teen. 

Luke was doing his best to keep himself contained but Obi-Wan could feel the excitement straining to burst from him radiating like sunlight against his skin. Luke was always like that to a degree, a warmth and brightness that could move from soothing and gentle to fiery and dangerous with little warning in counterpoint to Leia and her dark, cool depths, and wholly different from Owen who was steady, shadowed, and felt of Green. And yet for all that Luke’s shining presence was familiar this moment felt like more. 

Obi-Wan smiled in spite of himself. “Yes Luke, this is Tatooine.” 

His son’s energy fluttered.

He couldn’t say the sentiment was echoed but he could see why after years of hearing next to nothing about where Anakin was from, would be enthralled. Obi-Wan looked around with new eyes, imagining he could see what his son must have been seeing and failing miserably. 

Most Espa was much as he remembered it: obnoxiously bright, air blistering hot and gritty in his throat and lungs, people shoulder to shoulder in the narrow lanes winding between shops and stands, and the heavy scent of spices, roasting meat, and what he could only call sun baked dirt in his nose. The buildings were the same washed out beige, squat and rounded with solar panels topping them, the stands with their rippling covers providing scant amounts of shade and crowded around. Chatter, Huttese and Basic with snatches of other languages weaved in, flowed around them. 

It wasn’t what anyone would call visually appealing or interesting nor was it a comfortable planet to spend time on, but none of that was stopping Luke from looking around with open interest. Obi-Wan allowed himself another fleeting smile as he drew the small tracker from his robes and palmed it carefully in his hand. There was no harm in letting Luke look his fill, for now. 

Obi-Wan had never, if he was being strictly honest, cared for Tatooine. He didn’t hate it with the fervent intensity that Anakin did but he also hadn’t missed the planet either. It was true that without Tatooine Anakin would have never come into his life, but that did little to balance out all the pain that had come to his partner here. It didn’t help that the last time he’d set foot in the blistering deserts it had been to follow his former padawan in a desperate quest to save his mother’s life and to try and stop him from making an irreversible mistake. 

It had not been a good time, and Obi-Wan very much preferred to leave it in the past. 

When the distress beacon in R2 had started transmitting from Tatooine of all places Obi-Wan hadn’t known what to make of it. The droid was supposed to be in Padme’s possession, acting as a go-between for the different rebel factions, and hadn’t been apart from the senator in quite some time. Anakin’s coding and encryption made R2 as close to unhackable as anything could get, and the droid’s loyalty, running deeper than anything written into circuits should, made it more likely that it would self-destruct than let itself be used by their enemies. For it to be calling for them, seemingly away from Padme (everything on the Official Imperial Infonet said Padme was still on Naboo, with her mates, caring for the latest addition to their family, and none of the contacts who had been readily available for Obi-Wan to speak to had any different news.), was...concerning. 

The silence from all Imperial channels was even more so. There was always some chatter: that came with the existence of a military force that size and so entrenched in, well, anything and everything. One could barely move breath anywhere between the Core and Mid-Rim without the Empire knowing of it. Complete silence from them could mean nothing good at the best of times, and especially now when their last message with Padme had found the Senator excited about a mission she hadn’t been willing to give details on. 

Anakin had agreed that it didn’t feel right and had taken off to Naboo with Leia while Obi-Wan and Luke went to Tatooine. They would have preferred to leave their oldest children on Yavin-4 as part of the resettlement effort but trying to stop the twins when they had made up their minds about something had long ago proven to be an effort in futility. They took after Anakin like that. 

Anakin would have claimed they got their stubbornness from Obi-Wan, which was nonsense. Luke and Leia were all Anakin when they dug their heels in, from the way their jaws set and their eyes darkened to the way the force trembled around them in response to their temper, to say nothing of their omega designation. Owen, thankfully, was a more naturally peaceful child, having never been quite the handful his older siblings were (though, to their credit, Luke and Leia hadn’t been brought into the world in the most favorable of situations) and young enough that when he was told to stay put he wasn’t apt to argue outright. 

He complained plenty to anyone who could listen, yes, but he’d never snuck off planet or ended up embroiled in a firefight with Imperials after being told to stay home. A bit of grumbling was almost a gift really. 

For now. Owen wouldn’t be cowed by disapproving looks from himself and Anakin forever. 

“It looks like Artoo is fairly far out.” Obi-Wan murmured. He ran a finger along the readout Anakin had set up for them before they’d parted ways, as simple and unobtrusive as his mate could make it without losing efficiency or range. “And moving.” 

He expected Luke to say something, an acknowledgement that he’d been heard if nothing else, but it was silence that greeted him. Luke, he saw when his eyes slip to the side, was no longer beside him. A man who hadn’t spent decades in the company of one Anakin Skywalker might have been alarmed. Obi-Wan, well used to the way anything might catch Anakin’s eye and pull him away, only sighed and turned around to retrace his steps. 

Luke hadn’t gotten far, thankfully. In fact it looked like he’d stopped in his tracks abruptly, a fixed point in the ever flowing pack of bodies, to stare off in the distance at something. He followed his son’s gaze, wondering at the unfamiliar static crackling over their training bond, to an unremarkable merchant stand. It looked like fabrics were on sale, in the shades of brown and muted blue typical of the area, presided over by a tired looking human. A wookie and a younger human male, dark haired, tanned, with a blaster strapped around his hips, were leaning over the fabrics and gesturing at something. 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask what about the seemingly mundane scene had caught Luke’s attention, caught the expression on his son’s face, and froze. Pale brows were furrowed over clear blue eyes, lips were parted, and a pink flush was working its way up Luke’s face. It wasn’t telling, in and of itself, but it prodded a memory in Obi-Wan, of Anakin looking down at him with something darkly possessive but hopelessly adoring slithering behind his eyes, of the first sweet smokey tendril of mature scent, of heavy prickling static taking over their bond. 

Obi-Wan had seen that expression before, when Anakin was just about the same age the twins were now, but he hadn’t known what it was then, hadn’t been able to name it for the danger it was. 

In places where being of larger, hardier stock were valued and quick reflexes and strong instincts could be the difference between a bloodline continuing or ending, there were omegas who possessed certain primitive traits, quirks of their nature that were as ingrained in them as eye color. They were called Feral, a condition meant to be medicated and managed, and humans from certain planets were watched closely for signs of it. He hadn’t known to look for it in Anakin, until the wheels were in motion. 

Years ago Anakin, newly matured and grappling with a rush of new emotion and instincts, had looked at him, felt a pull in the most primal part of his being, and decided they would be mated without really knowing he was doing so. Imprinting was rare and considered a dangerous aberration in behavior, akin to forced bondings in how it took choice away from those involved. Obi-Wan didn’t, couldn't, disagree with that assessment. Something in Anakin had awoken, all teeth and claws and easily provoked rage, the unconscious claim he’d laid on Obi-Wan giving rise to a possessiveness that refused to be tempered. Everything after that had been a slow, unstoppable, crash. 

He hadn’t considered that their children would be the same way. The twins had little of the always simmering, windstorm anger that Anakin held inside of himself, and so Obi-Wan had never been able to picture them holding the dark prowling animal that went hand in hand with it. 

An oversight, clearly. 

Obi-Wan rubbed at the nape of his neck, and the rough, indented flesh of his bonding scar. “He’s entirely too old for you.” 

Luke, to his credit, was raised too well to laugh in his father’s face. He did turn slightly in his direction, a flicker of shadow passing over his face and lips curving into a smile that showed just enough teeth to be disconcerting. 

Force help them if Leia had the same ‘quirk’. 

“Really?” 

“Yes. I think I would know, don’t you?” He put a hand on Luke’s shoulder, pressing gently to move him forward. His son resisted subtly, eyeing him with an intensity that sent a chill down Obi-Wan’s spine. “We need to find Artoo, and find out what happened with Senator Amidala. We can deal with *this* after that.”

Luke relented at the mention of Padme, as Obi-Wan had been sure he would, but not without casting a few furtive looks over his shoulder as they walked away. He would need a plan to deal with this and the time it took to retrieve Anakin’s droid would give it to him. It was, he was sure, too much to hope that the focus of Luke’s attention would be long gone by the time they returned to Mos Espa, and there was no way he’d be able to get his son to leave without the man he’d set his sights on. 

He supposed that as long as Luke didn’t get pregnant, reject the Jedi, and try to join Palpatine things couldn’t go that badly. 

He hoped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a one shot, because I have some kinktober ObiKin projects I need to work on and don't know when I'll come back around to this, but I imagine this as a story that would move between Obi-Wan and Anakin's past, the present with Luke and Han, and maybe some echoes of a future with Leia's son, Ben Skywalker. But for now it's this 'picture taken five minutes before a disaster'.


End file.
